


Pube-lic Indecency

by orphan_account



Series: Pube-lic Indecency [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Apocalypse, Clubbing, Crack Treated Seriously, Hair Kink, M/M, Sex Club, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith said nothing. Instead he ran one of his thick, coarse split ends down Lance’s way shorter, softer shaft. Lance went frizzy with pleasure.“Keith, I need you.” Lance moaned. “Rub your thick keratin hardened shaft against my juicy bulb.”___Sentient Pubic Hair AU. Pixar ain’t got nothin’ on this.





	Pube-lic Indecency

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing exercise. I am so sorry.

They met in the shower drain.

 

The drain was murky and dirty. Full of sin. Hairs left and right were getting it on, their shafts tangled together in a slow sensuous slide.

 

The thin and waifish brown hair spotted the thick and rugged black hair from across the drain. Whereas the brown hair had come from a meticulously cared for background, the black hair had a wild look to him, like he had been tangled up one too many times. He was ungroomed and untamed, but still handsome.

 

The brown hair used the current in the shower drain and drifted closer to the black hair. He got nearer and noted with a pleasant quiver that the black hair was even thicker up close.

 

“Hi, the name’s Lance.” said the brown hair to the black hair.

 

The black hair curled closer to the brown hair. “Keith.”

 

Keith was not very verbal, noted Lance. _Whatever_ , he thought. _I can work with this. He looks like he can split my ends in two, easy._

 

“What do you say we get busy?” suggested Lance. He wiggled himself flirtatiously.

 

Keith grunted but made no move.

 

 _Ugh_ , thought Lance. _He’s lucky he’s so hot._

 

Lance begun first and rubbed the fine tip of his shaft against Keith’s thicker one. _The black hair had a wild look to him_. His tip was split into three parts and each part was as thick as Lance’s entire body. Lance felt his bulb secrete the tiniest bit of oil. He wiggled in anticipation. This black hair was so thick.

 

Keith said nothing. Instead he ran one of his thick, coarse split ends down Lance’s shorter, softer shaft. Lance went frizzy with pleasure.

 

“Keith, I need you.” Lance moaned. “Rub your thick keratin hardened shaft against my juicy bulb.”

 

Keith begun to oscillate his thick shaft against Lance’s dripping bulb.

 

They moved against each other. The pleasure was exquisite. Soon they had begun to reach their peaks.

 

“Faster!” demanded Lance.

 

Keith still said nothing, but delivered Lance’s request. “Close.” he grunted.

 

“ _Mmmmmh yeah_! I’m close too!” shrieked Lance. His body had tensed considerably with the anticipation of orgasm. “Co-coming! Keith! _Don’t stop_!”

 

Keith grunted and wrapped his thick shaft around Lance’s thinner one. He used the grip to bring Lance’s bulb harder against his body.

 

“ _Ah-hhhhh_!” shrieked Lance. His voice climbed higher as he finally came and sprayed oil all over Keith’s shaft.

 

Keith wasn’t done yet. He continued to pull down Lance’s soft and weak body down against his own as he searched for his own climax.

 

With a grunt, Keith finally came.

 

The two hairs curled together in the aftermath. Their release was bittersweet. The life of a pubic hair was so short and they had no idea what awaited them in the morning when the drain was cleaned. They took refuge in each other and gave soft kisses and empty words of love as they awaited their fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Keith was supposed to be the smaller hair but he probably has thicker hair than Lance so it got switched.


End file.
